


All I do is dream of you

by SonicGavel



Series: In dreams [2]
Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Continuation, Dreams, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Sonny goes UC but it doesn't stop hin from getting to see Raf when they dream.





	All I do is dream of you

Working undercover was hard sometimes. Especially when Sonny couldn't disclose where he was. It was even harder sometimes to stay awake. Sonny couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. He knew Raf could blow his cover if they decided to fool around in their little dream world. Raf couldn't help it. He tried dreaming sometimes when Sonny would be sleeping. This night was no exception.

Sonny was told by one cop who was UC with him to go ahead and sleep. Sonny wasted no time and instantly found Rafael waiting for him.

"Hello, Sonny." Raf said with a gravelly voice.

"You know we can't do this when I'm undercover. I could accidentally scream your name." Sonny chastized.

"Sorry, but I really missed you." Rafael couldn't help but miss his boyfriend, even if it had been only a few days.

"Can't I at least have a brief make-out session with you?" Sonny couldn't resist the pout Rafael gave. He was also undoing his tie and oh god those fingers were gonna be the death of him.

"Okay, only fifteen minutes but then we have to stop seeing each other for a while." Sonny broke down as Rafael said he'd be right back, woke up and set a fifteen minute alarm for himself to wake up. When he came back, Sonny was right where he left him as he collided with the younger man. They kissed deeply and they felt each other everywhere. Sonny felt Raf's back and Raf felt Sonny's rump and chest. They grinded on each other a little bit but then they had to stop a little to keep Sonny from screaming out in his sleep. They caught their breath and continued to kiss until the fifteen minutes were up.

"I have to go now." Raf said as he kissed Sonny goodbye as he left the dream world. Soon Sonny got pulled out and had to be informed another guy to follow had come in.

I'm on it." Sonny said, yawning but feeling a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably a bit rushed due to a sinus infection I came down with yesterday.


End file.
